Tomorrow Comes
by altiareagle
Summary: A man who originated from outside the walls of haven city visits but he quickly gets caught up with crime and eventually runs into Mar, who he is supposed to take down for his boss so he can receive pay from the baron, the 49 year old son of Ashelin Praxis. (I can't write summaries)


**It has been years since Baron Ashelin Praxis ruled over the land. She died at the age of 90. It's a shame her son who was 19 at the time became even more strict as he fell deeper into mourning.** **It has been 30 years since then and a 21 year old has emerged from the wasteland hoping to clear the city of Baron Johnathan Praxis's mess.**

* * *

Derrick Larouche has driven in his zoomer (the smallest of the 3 zoomers) until he finally made it to the entrance of Haven City. He saw a booth, multiple gaurds, and too many guns. "Sir, do you have a license for that Zoomer?" The Gaurd at the booth asked. "No, noone I've met has ever had one, there easy enough to drive as it is." The Booth gaurd made a face of unnaproval and questioned, "Sir, guns are not allowed. You're going to have to give it up." Derrick cringed and pulled out his blaster "That crosses the line, I came here with promise for freedom, my friend promised me a job, and I have already bought my apartment." The Gaurd replied "Sir, the gun..." Larouche had a ray of hate in his eyes, but decided he would get on his feet before taking back what was his.

* * *

**Haven City**

* * *

"Here it is, the beautiful Haven City." Larouche told himself during his walk down the street. "Too bad this place went to hell before I came." He had a point, the street was dirty and the people were as well. "I wonder were Damond is." Larouche asked himself as he saw the shivering addict lying on the corner. He then received his call. "Damond, where is this heaven that I was told was?" He was replied by an unpleasant raspy voice. "Just keep walking Derrick. This place has layers, scrape through that grime and you'll see a wonderful heart." "Alright, ill keep walking." He hung up and continued only to witness a woman get shot down in the heat of a crime. "Damn." He ran over to the scene. The peddler pulled up his gun to Derrick. He didnt get far, he was slammed on his own crate of drugs. He pulled away the small pistol and zoomer and made his way into town.

* * *

**Bar**

* * *

As he drank his drink he overheard the manager in the background yelling about a dead peddler. Whatever that was. "Fine i'll talk to the little child." He exited the backroom and invited Derrick in and lit a cigar. "So, you killed a peddler haven't you? Word gets around fast, fortunately for you a new position is open. Do you accept to be my peddler, bouncer, hitman?" He put emphasis on each job he would have to take up.

"I came here to escape my life of crime, I owed debt and fled as soon as I took out my loanshark 'buddies'." He replied as meaningful as possible.

"Oh, we'll thats too bad because you don't have a choice in this situation. You'll come in tomorrow whenever you feel like, I think me and you both know that a new kid doesn't always get treated right. Leave, get out of my office."

Derrick left the office and called Damond. "Hey Damond, where's the apartment I payed for?" He got a slowed reply, "Keep walking to the edge of the street until you get to your complex." "Thanks." Derrick forced out as he hung up. He drove farther and found the complex and ran up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**Home**

* * *

"Room number 118, my slice of paradise." He entered and found a disappointing, slobby and overall crap apartment. He didnt care, he just needed to rest. "Day one ends now."

* * *

**Morningtime**

* * *

Larouche didn't know what time he woke up, he just knew he had to leave to meet the manager of the bar in the scummy part of town. He drove down with his thin motorbike like zoomer until he saw the bar. "Day 2." He took off his sunglasses and walked in.

* * *

**Bar**

* * *

"The manager? Anyone?" Derrick asked. He heard a drunken voice send him off into the back room.

He walked into the office to ask of his new boss's instruction.

"Boss?" D.L. Asked hesitantly.

"Call me ."

"Yes sir, so what did you need me for?" Derrick asked, keeping the smoke out of his lungs.

"Ah, yeah. Load up my zoomer and deliver to Jacob. Don't worry, my zoomer's GPS has his apartment in the options. Collect the money and come back to me. Goodbye...?"

"Derrick Larouche." He exited and used Raphael's keys on the 2 seated zoomer and drive to where he entered, the outskirts of town.

* * *

**The Meet**

* * *

He found his customer, shivering like the addict he had seen a day before. He hopped off the zoomer, package in hand. "Nolan, you the peddler?"

"Yeah, I see your living on the street, you spent all your money on this, then got put on the street. Promise me you'll stop this, I've seen the downward spiral before, tomorrow you'll stop?"

"Oh, tommorow comes buddy, tommorow comes!"

* * *

**Bar**

* * *

Derrick drove off to the Bar and walked into the back room to deliver his pay.

"Mr. Raph, I got your cash on me." He set it on the desk.

"Derrick, thanks for the job, here's your cut.", he give him his percentage, "Dismissed." Raph told D.L. "See you tomorrow Derrick."

"Tomorrow comes Mr.R, tomorrow comes."

He left for his home, still uneasy of the feeling of falling back into the criminal underworld like he did before, before he entered Haven.

* * *

**Home**

* * *

As D. walked into his apartment he received a call from Damond.

"Hey Derrick, you wanna meet up tomorrow? Ill show you the way."

Derrick accepted reluctantly and lied on his bed. Ready to fall.

* * *

**Woo! Finally put this up. Jak in this story will be known as the god mar and he meets up with daxter soon enough. It is mostly about D.L. But they won't be forgotten!**


End file.
